


Innocence

by rosalina2124



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When things get out of hand at Mikes house one night will the party be there for him when he needs them?????I guess you really did it this timeLeft yourself in your warpathLost your balance on a tightropeLost your mind tryin' to get it backWasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?Always a bigger bed to crawl intoWasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?And everybody believed in you?It's alright, just wait and seeYour string of lights is still bright to meOh, who you are is not where you've beenYou're still an innocentYou're still an innocentDid some things you can't speak ofBut at night you'll live it all againYou wouldn't be shattered on the floor nowIf only you had seen what you know now then
Kudos: 1





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Warning mentions of abuse.

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Mom and I relax,she finally made it home. It’s been a hell of a night tonight,Mike’s with me,things got a little out of hand at his house tonight,and he came here because it was a place that he felt safe. His parents really got into it tonight,and he got hit,which was enough to make him run,which I don’t blame him,he called code red on the radio after he got out,letting us know it was an emergency. I called Mom right away after that,after he let me know that he was heading my way,and I let her know what was going on. She told me she’d be home as soon as she could get here,and that she would call Hop for a welfare check,and to have him check in on us. I hung up with her,and I started getting stuff around for him,the first aid kit,a change of clothes,and a clean towel. Before I know it he showed up,knocking on the door,and I opened it,and he was a wreck. He was barely holding it together,I hugged him,and he broke down.

Once I got him calmed down,I had him go take a shower,to warm up,which he did,then he came back into the kitchen. I took care of the cut on his cheek,and put a ice pack on the bruise,he wasn’t happy about that but he tolerated it. Then Hop came over,checked in on us,talked to him a little bit,about what happened,and where his parents were at. They went their separate ways for the night,to hopefully calm down,they were both fairly drunk,which made matters worse I think. It was hard but we got through it,I stayed with him the whole time,like he would’ve done with me,then It was bedtime.

We went to bed about 10,he got in bed with me,and he’s been pressed against my side sleeping ever since. I left the lamp on,for his sake,and for Mom’s when she made it home. “Easy baby,how are you guys holding up Will”she asks as I see her glance at him,looking him over. “We’re alright Mom,he’s not hurt too bad,I iced the bruise on his cheek earlier and cleaned the cut”I murmur as I feel her sit on the edge of the bed,and I see her card a hand through his hair as he stirs a little bit. “Shh Mike honey, you did the right thing baby,I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner”she murmurs,soothing him,and responding to me at the same time. “It’s alright Mom,Hop came and checked in on us earlier,talked to him about what happened,it was hard,he was trembling”I murmur as I feel him roll over,trying to get comfortable. “I know baby,tonight was a lot, did Hop tell you guys what happened with his parents”she asks softly placing a cool hand on my cheek,then turning and doing the same thing to him. “Y-yeah,he said that they were both drunk,and that he separated them for the night,until things calm down”he murmurs,finally speaking for the first time. “OK honey,I know it’s hard,we’ll get through this,your safe here I promise,I’ll call your sister in the morning alright,let her know what’s going on,now you guys should try and get some sleep alright”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead,then doing the same for him.  
Then she gets up and shuts the light off,and she leaves,leaving the door partially open just in case we need her. I feel him shift again,and he’s back to being laid against me,skin warm. Right when I think he’s asleep he pipes up again,scared. “I’m scared Willie,I’m not sure things are ever going to be the same now at home”he murmurs softly as I find myself grabbing his hand lightly under the covers. “I know Mikey,it’ll work out somehow,your safe here is what I know,we won’t let anything happen”I murmur as I feel him relax,worn out from everything that happened tonight. Before I know it he’s passed out asleep,for good this time I hope. I lay in the quiet for awhile,trying to get asleep,but worried about him,I hear the front door open at some point,Jonathan is finally home from work,meaning it’s at least midnight,if not later.

Before i know it I’m falling asleep,the last thoughts on my mind being if he’ll be alright,what will happen at home,and what the fall out will be from everything that happened tonight.


End file.
